gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The WikiSpeak Dictionary
WikiSpeak - the official un-official language of the Potco Players Wiki (Potc Fanon Wiki), most often used in chat Info Published: February 5, 2014 Created by: Lawd Bawbikus (Bobby Moon) ---- About the WikiSpeak Dictionary Many would agree that the PPW indeed uses its own language! No one knows for sure where the language originated, but it seems to pop up everywhere and all the time. This wiki language replaces the letters of traditional English words with similar sounding letters or abbreviates commonly-used words. Although many words are easy to decode, others may seem confusing upon first sight. The WikiSpeak Dictionary can serve as a tool for newer or confused users who have not yet obtained a fluency in the language. If a common phrase has been left out, feel free to add it yourself! *'NOTE:' Please add phrases in alphabetical order within the letter sections to avoid an OCD meltdown. Thank you. ---- A *admin - Administrator *afk - Away from keyboard B *bai - Good-bye *bawb - Bob (usually Bobby Moon) *bbl - Be back later *bein - Being *bewg - The Mango BoogieMango *biaz - Bias *bootiful - Beautiful *BNO - Boyz Night OUt *Brb- Be right back C *caktoos - Cactus *crazeh - Crazy *cri - Cry *cuz - Because D *da - The *dat - That *danke - thanks *demoat - Demote *dere - There *dis- This *d00d - Dude E *eet - It *elbowsta/elbowster - A cooler version of a hipster *evrytiem - Every time *evrywer - Everywhere *evry1 - Everyone *exchooz/exch00z - Excuse *eh - An expression of indecisiveness *eh? - A Canadian expression whose meaning no one actually knows F *FAOTW - Fan Article of the Week *ftw - For the win G *Garlic - Jeremiah Garland *gawd - God *geet/git - Get *GO ISHAMEL! - A motivational/celebratory chant, created by Basil Brawlmonk *gooooord/goooourd - Good! *gud/guud - Good *guise - Guys *G - G-man. *gai - Gay *gib - give H *hai - Hi *hcdb - HERE COME DAT BOI *hail/heil - An expression of respect/friendship *(no) hairass- (don't) harass *h8 - Hate *huehuehue - Evil laughter *hurhurhur - An expression of amusement/laughter *hakr/h4xor - Hacker *hax/h4x - hacks I *I am speak english - I'm speaking English *itz - It is *iz - Is *ILY- I Love You J *jus - Just K *kay/k - Okay *keel - Kill *kidin - Kidding *kik - Kick *kthxbai - Okay, thank you, good-bye *kookiez - Cookie(s) L *lawd/lawdy - Lord *le - The *leaf - Leave *lolnope - A rejection preceded by laughter *LOOTERZ - The former The Looters Guild *lul/luls/lulz/lel/lelz/lawl - An expression of amusement or laughter *luv- Love *liek- like M *maek - Make *manestrem - Mainstream (but better) *Marrace/Mall - Lord Andrew Mallace *meh - Me *mein - mine *moar - more *mod - Chat moderator *m'kay - Okay, I guess *MURICA - America! (Usually in a nationalistic celebration) *m8 - mate, in an Australian way *MGG- Monthly Golden Globes N *nao - No or now, depending on context *nawt - Not *nomin8 - Nominate *Nultsan/Neltz - Nults McKagan *nu/naw/n0/nah - No *nub - Variant of noob used by Sir Joseph Grey *nupe - nope O *ohai - A variation of "hai" *okie - Okay! *o - Oh/Oh?/Oh! *oyus/oyuz - Oh yes ~ Trademark of Sparky Whitewolf & ReyesC: *omg- Oh my gosh P *Par - Parax *pewp - Poop *Ping/"Pinged" - enabled from chat hacks, usually a persons nickname/username typed in chat to summon them with a "ping" sound. *pls/plz - Please *plstahp - Request to cease an action or behaviour *PM - Private message Q *QOTW - Quote of the Week R *r00d - Rude *r00die - A rude or mean person (often used as sarcasm) *r - Are *RP - Roleplay *RB - Rollback *Rback - Rollback, A term coined by Reyes *rugai - Are you gay *rekt - Absolutely wrekt *RIP - Rest in peace S *stahp - Stop! *sux - Sucks *srsly - Seriously *spek engrish (pls) - Speak English (please) *SSC - Seven Seas Court *Shade - Parax. *shrekt - Wrecked by Shrek (wrekt beyond repair) T *tankz/tanx/ty/thx - Thank you! *tfw - That feeling when *tho - Though *TLOPO - The Legend of Pirates Online (POTCO remastered game) *tr00th- The Truth *TyWillJoe - Sir Joseph Grey *Tots My Goats- Totally U *ur - Your *u - You *urgai - you are gay *u wat m8? - questioning someone "you what mate?" V W *wat/w0t/wut/w@- What? *wb - Welcome back *w8 - wait *wtb - What The Brig *wth - What The Hell X * xD/XD - A weird face that depicts happiness, excitement, or approval Y *y u no...?!?! - Why won't/wouldn't/don't/didn't you...? *yus - Yes *yw - You're welcome *ye- you Z *ze - The Other *^^^(Name) - A showing of agreement with an above statement *% - A symbol satirically used in replacement of a hashtag *<*(((>< - Fish * :3 - Squiggly face * -_- - Unamused face * :o - Surprised face * ._. - Unamused face * <3- Heart/Love * o_o- Confused/wth face * ?_?- Confused Face * :^) - a face to display sarcasm, or to express a joking tone about something. ---- Category:Factual Pages Category:Community